All Wrapped Up In A Bow
by M and M Works
Summary: Pacey and Joey exchange gifts at Christmas ;


A/N: **H****a****p****p****y ****H****o****l****i****d****a****y****s, everyone!** Unlike Santa, we don't care whether you've been good or bad, naughty or nice this year; on _our_ list you've been wonderful So, as a special Christmas treat, here is our present from us to you. You can take your time and unwrap it slowly, or dive right in and rip the paper off all in one go – the choice is yours. Just don't feel around the edges and try to guess what it is ;) Hee hee.

You don't have to have read **Dessert** before reading this, as each story is separate, but it may help you understand the common theme. That's all we're saying ;) The time the story is set is ambiguous, just one Christmas not that long after the series finale.

******** ****All Wrapped Up In A Bow**************  
by M&M Works**

"But Aunt Joey, you don't even cook!" Alexander exclaimed as Joey opened the last gift under the tree with her name on it.

Joey peered up at Pacey from under her brow as she sat curled on the floor by his feet. The beginning of a smirk graced one corner of her mouth. "So practical, dear, thank you," she remarked, her sarcasm not lost on its intended recipient. "Just what I wanted."

"Thought you could use a new one." Pacey waggled his brows when no one else was looking.

"Hold it up so I can see!" Bessie demanded from across the room.

A blush began to creep up Joey's neck and blossom in her cheeks as she held up the scrap of red satin trimmed in white fur, wide ties drooping from each end.

Bessie's mouth dropped open. Sneaking a glance at Alexander, only to find he'd lost interest in the adults, she stuttered, "Is that… um… a… What _is_ that?"

"An apron," Joey said flatly and then turned a sweet smile toward the love of her life. "Isn't it, Pacey?"

Pacey grinned at her. "Why yes, yes it is, my darling Jo. Why don't you try it on?"

"Now?" Joey seemed startled at the suggestion.

Pacey's eyes twinkled as he shrugged. "Sure, why not? It's just an apron, Jo. And though I have to agree with Alex that you don't really cook, you don't want to get messy while you help in the kitchen today, now do you?"

"Pacey, I'm in my pajamas." Joey folded the satin garment and laid it carefully back into the box it came in. "Maybe I'll try it on later." Tossing her head back, she winked and formed her lips into an inviting moue, of which Pacey promptly took advantage by kissing.

**********

In the crowded kitchen of the Potter Bed and Breakfast, Mike Potter, Bodie Wells and Pacey Witter were directing the preparations for Christmas dinner. Except for their ongoing disagreement regarding the clam chowder, the men ran a tight ship, recruiting help as needed.

Pacey stood with his back to the doorway, his knife a blurring flash of silver as he chopped vegetables for the stuffing. Catching a whiff of some heavenly scent that was definitely not food, he looked up to see Joey leaning on the counter to his right.

His eyes hungrily scanned the vision before him - from smoky eyes to ruby red lips to the shimmery silver dress that hugged her every curve. Though modest in both neckline and hemline the dress seemed to exude sex. A pair of black patent strappy heels completed her ensemble.

Okay, so maybe Joey _was_ food. A delicious platter of soft, lickable skin and sweet lips, served just for him. Something he'd delight in sampling – using his love's words – _later_.

When he saw her Christmas present perched atop her lovely frock – a fur-trimmed satin pentagon, not nearly long enough to protect the garment beneath it - Pacey hoped he wouldn't have to wait until _too_ much later.

He whistled low. "Wow. Jo, you look… um… that's just… wow. So beautiful."

Joey gave a lop-sided grin and replied, "Why thank you, Pacey."

His attention caught by Pacey's whistle, Mike commented, "You look lovely, Josephine."

"Dad!" Joey protested the use of her given name but her eyes never left Pacey's. "Thank you." She conceded his compliment.

"Must be a holiday. Joey's got a dress on," Bodie chimed, laughing.

Joey pointedly ignored him and, with a smoldering smile, directed her query to Pacey, "Can I help?"

"Oh yeah," Pacey continued to ogle her, seemingly at a loss for further words.

"How can I help, Pace?" Joey prompted him, her tone suggestive.

Coming to Pacey's rescue, Bodie interrupted the foreplay taking place in his kitchen. "Set the table, will ya, Jo?"

Pacey echoed, "Yeah, you can set the table."

His head swiveled to follow her as Joey turned and walked toward the sideboard, the red satin bow of her apron ties perfectly framing her heart-shaped rear.

Joey gathered the plates from the distressed sideboard next to the table and, carefully bending forward from her waist, set each plate in its place atop the woven Christmas placemats. Her hemline, though socially acceptable for a family dinner, inched up each time to reveal a long expanse of leg encased in sheer thigh high stockings, the lace of which was just discernible in that position.

Bodie watched Pacey entranced by her movements for a moment before shoving an elbow in his ribs. "Hey, man, dinner's not gonna cook itself. Pay attention!"

"I am," he mumbled, his eyes never leaving Joey.

When he received another sharp jab from Bodie, making it clear that it wasn't _Joey_ on whose attention Pacey should be, Pacey's head snapped back to the cutting board in front of him. He stuttered, "Oh yeah… sure. Dinner. Gotta sauté these."

He scooped the vegetables into a frying pan of melted butter and proceeded to stir with a wooden spoon. He concentrated on the task before him but kept Joey in his peripheral vision as she moved about the kitchen and dining area with sultry purpose.

Joey finished her appointed chore and with an extra wiggle in her sashay, retired to the living room to catch up on the latest Capeside news with Bessie.

**********

Pacey's arm lay along the back of Joey's chair, his fingers plucking idly at the luxurious chocolate curls brushing her back.

Bessie pushed herself away from the table a bit and stretched. "You three outdid yourselves! I'm stuffed."

"Can I be excused?" Alex fidgeted, eager to get back to his new acquisitions.

"_May_ I be excused," Bessie corrected.

Alex rolled his eyes and tried again, procuring his freedom.

Bodie laughed, "He wanted to eat in the living room."

Joey leaned back into Pacey's arm and slid her hand under the table to rest in Pacey's lap. Her fingers scratched lightly against his thigh until he sat up abruptly and caught her hand in his to still her. Her tongue peeking from the corner of her mouth, she sneaked a look at him sideways, her eyes sparkling with suppressed delight.

"Joey and I will clean up," Pacey declared starting to reach for dirty plates.

"Don't be silly, Pacey! You guys did all the cooking; Joey and I will be happy to clean the kitchen. Won't we, Jo?" Bessie protested. "Go watch the game!"

Pacey set the plate down where he'd picked it up and sat back, catching Joey's hand as she sought his lap again.

Thwarted in her efforts, Joey stood this time and leaned over the table to begin gathering leftovers to take to the kitchen, giving Pacey a birds-eye view of her apron bow from where he sat.

"You're killing me, Jo," he muttered under his breath.

She blithely ignored him while she and Bessie cleared the table. By the time they were done and ensconced at the kitchen sink, the chefs had retired to the living room to watch football.

**********

Joey approached Pacey from behind as he sat on the couch. Her fingers, cool from their recent stint rinsing plates, rested lightly on his neck. He gave an involuntary shiver and whispered, "Your hands are cold."

Her mouth next to his ear, she wondered, "Warm them up for me?"

Moving quickly he wrapped a hand around her neck to hold her in place while he turned his head to capture her lips. "How about I warm you up, _all over_?" He growled quietly.

After only a brief but passionate kiss, Pacey stood and declared, "We're gonna go."

Joey raised her eyebrows at him and smirked.

His declaration was met with a chorus of protests.

"_But it's not even halftime!"_

"_It's so early!"_

"_I thought you guys were staying here tonight!"_

In no time Pacey had collected their coats.

Bessie watched them in bewilderment. "What about your stuff?"

"We'll stop by tomorrow and pick it up."

Joey began to button the coat that Pacey had bundled her into.

"You forgot to take your apron off, Jo," Bessie advised.

"I did? Oh dear." She paused and slowly began to reverse the buttoning process, watching Pacey closely. "Can't have that now, can we? I wouldn't want it to get wrinkled."

"You know what, Jo? I think it will be okay until we get home. Got your purse, honey? Good." He rebuttoned her with haste, wrapped her scarf around her neck and, with a hand on the small of her back, quickly ushered her into the cold Capeside night.

Once in the car, Joey laughed. "In some kind of rush, are we?"

"You, Miss Josephine Potter, are a little tease!"

"Ah, tease means to arouse hope or desire without affording satisfaction. I definitely plan to afford satisfaction, my love. How long will it take you to get us home?"

Fortunately, Pacey did not have the same issues with a stick shift that plagued Joey and with the dearth of traffic on this holiday evening, they arrived at their apartment in record time. The alacrity of their trip was facilitated when Joey unbuckled her seat belt and slid closer to Pacey on the bench seat and breathed softly into his ear, "Hurry, darling."

Pacey groaned and pressed just a little harder on the accelerator.

Within minutes they were tumbling through their front door, lips locked together, coats flying to lie on the floor in a heap. Joey fell back against the door, which crashed shut. With one hand buried in her hair and one roaming her back, Pacey pulled her tight against the hard bulge in the front of his pants. Joey wrapped her leg around his until his firm length lay snug against the heat at the junction of her thighs.

Pacey took the opportunity to slip his hand under her dress and follow the sheer silkiness of her stockings, past their lacy tops until he encountered smooth skin. "Mmmm… mmm… mmmm…"

Disentangling their tongues, Pacey began a fiery trail of kisses down the long line of her neck as her head lolled back against the door and a moan escaped her. "Oh my god, Pace." Confident he would hold her in place, she allowed her hands to wander the length of his back until she gripped the edge of his sweater in her fists.

Gasping, she tugged. "Help me here, Pace. I need to feel your skin."

Letting her rest against the door, his lips broke contact with her skin to grasp the collar of his sweater and t-shirt and yanked it over his head, adding them to the pile on the floor. Delighted, Joey ran her palms over the hard planes of his chest, letting her thumbs gently rub his small flat nipples as her explorations headed south, his skin tingling everywhere she touched.

Claiming her lips once more, his long fingers played her vertebrae as a virtuoso with the finest instrument. "Jo?" he murmured against her mouth.

Her eyes closed, awash in sensation, she only moaned a question in response. "Mmm?"

"Does this dress have a zipper?"

She opened her eyes to blink at him hazily. "A zipper?"

She shook her head and disentangled her leg from his. With his support, a wiggle and a tug, Joey shimmied out of the stretchy dress, somehow managing to do so while leaving her apron on.

Standing before him was the goddess he'd loved most of his life. Her hair a tousled mess, she stood there in a bra that barely contained her lovely breasts, high heels, stockings, and that freaking apron, she was every fantasy he'd ever had and more. His breath caught in his chest and, cupping her cheeks in his hands, he kissed her tenderly before he sank to his knees to worship her.

Lifting the apron, he ducked underneath. Her curls were dripping with the moisture of her arousal as Pacey lifted her leg to rest on his shoulder. Joey used the door for support, her hands flat against its surface, her hips thrust forward as the tip of Pacey's tongue began the journey along the length of her wet slit. Breathing in her scent, he lapped at her, pausing occasionally to suckle on the bundle of nerves nestled among her folds.

She couldn't see him, his head hidden beneath the satin slip, the fur edges tickling his back; so she closed her eyes and let the feelings he was evoking overtake her senses.

He sensed her relax against his mouth and, reaching up, grasped her hips to hold her tightly while his tongue sought out those ridges just inside her. With a rub and flick, he brought his thumb to replace his tongue and set to work magic on her most sensitive spot.

Now moaning almost continuously, Joey's head thrashed from side to side as the heat inside her coiled from the tip of Pacey's tongue through her center, exploding in a flood while she clenched his thumb with the rhythmic contractions of her orgasm.

Joey slid bonelessly down the door until she was sitting on her heels. Reaching for Pacey, she languidly kissed him, licking his mouth and cheeks, until she had cleaned him of the taste of herself. Falling forward to her knees, she managed to free him of his pants enough to grasp his erection in her hand, stroking him lovingly and then leaned forward to nuzzle him. Her tongue took long licks of him until he was glistening from her attention; finally, her mouth forming a perfect O, she closed it over him, slowly sucking him into the warm, wet cavern.

Groaning, Pacey reveled in the feel of her tongue flicking the vein that pulsed along the bottom of his length. He watched her head bobbing; taking him in and then letting him go until just the tip of him was connected to her. With every movement, the bow still splayed across her lower back dipped and swayed.

After a few minutes - or was it a few hours? - Pacey reached to stroke her hair. "Jo, wait. You're gonna make me come. Hold up. I want to come inside you, baby. C'mere."

Reluctantly, Joey let him go and gazed up at him, her eyes half-lidded with passion and desire. Pacey stood and held out his hand. Grasping it, Joey stumbled upwards until she got her footing and they stood swaying together for a moment, Pacey's unresolved erection trapped between them.

Pacey freed her breasts from the bra that had held them up proudly all day long. He weighed them in his large, capable hands and, bending his head to the pebbled nubs, drew them into his mouth, biting gently on one and then the other.

A few steps away the back of the couch beckoned him and he knew what he wanted as his last Christmas present of the day. Joey caught on quickly and, without prompting, bent over from the waist, much the same as she had while teasing him earlier. Bracing her hands against the seat of the couch, she offered Pacey an enticing invitation with a little shimmy of her hips, her rear once again perfectly framed with the bow from the apron.

"So perfect, Jo," he husked as he nudged himself between her lips and slid into her welcoming warmth.

"Ahhhh…" The sounds from Joey's throat were unintelligible as Pacey filled her. One hand firmly on her hip, the other reaching for a tendril of her hair, she arched her back so he could touch it. Bound together by love and desire they started a steady rhythm of thrust and counter thrust until Joey was bucking wildly against him. He moved both hands to her hips to steady himself and then reached between her and the couch; he flicked that bundle of nerves to send her once more careening over the edge of orgasmic bliss.

Joey keened a high-pitch wail as she clenched, flooded and milked him until he let go inside her, pulsing out his orgasm deep inside. He collapsed across her back and they suctioned together with a layer of sweat until she grunted her discomfort and he shifted to let her up.

Turning, she raised her arms to snake them around his neck and leaned her forehead against the solid wall of his chest still trying to catch her breath.

Pacey scooped her up in his arms and made his way to their bedroom.

"Well? Did I afford you satisfaction, my love?"

"And _then_ some, Potter. Best Christmas ever!" He asserted as he deposited her in the middle of their bed.

"Mmmhmm," Joey heartily concurred and gave her trademark grin. "I really liked my gift." She fingered her apron, toying with the edges. "Even if it is really a gift you bought more for _yourself_."

Pacey chuckled as he climbed in after her. "Ah, now, Jo. See, that's where you're wrong," he gently nipped her lips then soothed the sting with his warm tongue. "Christmas isn't about who received what; it's the _giving_ that's important."

His lips started a slow, sensual curl as his eyes twinkled with the promise of more Christmas magic to come; they roamed her body, landing on her apron. "And I'm _all_ about the giving."

******** ****THE END** **********

**********

**A Christmas Love Song**** by The Manhattan Transfer**

All I want for Christmas is you**  
**You're the gift that's made my dreams all come true -**  
**All I need for Christmas is here**  
**Finding every sweet surprise**  
**Wrapped up in your eyes**  
**Waiting there for me**  
**Underneath the tree****

We'll spend the day**  
**Exchanging kisses**  
**Smile and say "What a Christmas this is"****

Long before the snowflakes appear**  
**Without bells and mistletoe**  
**or the tinsel's silver glow**  
**You just look at me and oh - Christmas is here****

Long before the snowflakes appear**  
**Without bells and mistletoe**  
**or the tinsel's silver glow**  
**You just look at me and oh - Christmas is here

All I want for Christmas is you  
You're the gift that's made my dreams all come true -  
All I need for Christmas is here  
Finding every sweet surprise  
Wrapped up in your eyes  
Waiting there for me  
Underneath the tree

We'll spend the day  
Exchanging kisses  
Smile and say "What a Christmas this is"

Long before the snowflakes appear  
Without bells and mistletoe  
or the tinsel's silver glow  
You just look at me and oh - Christmas is here

Long before the snowflakes appear  
Without bells and mistletoe  
or the tinsel's silver glow  
You just look at me and oh - Christmas is here

**********


End file.
